Le monde de la nuit
by KaminariYuuki
Summary: Rien ne destinait Yukimura Seiichi et Sanada Genichirou à se rencontrer. Le premier est persuadé de finir sa longue vie seul et le second a juré de consacrer à sa vie à sa cause. Ils se rencontrèrent contre toute attente. Yukimura Seiichi se promit que cet humain lui tomberait dans les bras. Il ignorait à cet instant que Sanada Genichirou était un de ses ennemis naturels.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous !

Je ne vais pas vous embêter très longtemps, juste le temps de quelques précisions.

Aux dernières nouvelles, il n'y avait pas encore d'orgie dans Prince of Tennis, ce qui implique que malheureusement, le manga ne m'appartient pas, mais appartient au grand Konomi-sensei.

L'univers dans lequel j'ai créé cet UA appartient à ma chère Azili et moi-même. Cette histoire se passe en parallèle de RP que nous faisons sur le forum donc vous pourrez avoir quelques petits clins d'oeil.

Le rating de cette histoire évoluera peut-être vers du E mais je n'en suis pas encore certaine. Je vous tiendrais au courant si cela arrive. Je tiens tout de même à signaler pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas compris que cette histoire comprendra des relations homosexuelles et que les homophobes connaissent le chemin de sortie.

Je ne vous embête pas plus et vous souhaite bonne lecture.

PS : J'ai également poster cette histoire sur AO3 donc ne vous étonnez pas si la voyait également là-bas.

* * *

Prologue

Si les humains dominaient le monde le jour, certains d'entre eux savaient qu'il n'en était rien la nuit venue.

La nuit appartenait aux créatures surnaturelles et à ceux qui s'étaient donné comme mission de toutes les tuer.

Dès les derniers rayons du soleil disparut, les rues de la ville devenaient un champ de bataille, où il ne faisait pas bon d'être humain. D'autant plus que la rumeur voulait que le duo de vampire le plus célèbre pour leur cruauté sans égale soit de retour dans la ville nippone.

Mais ceci est une autre histoire qu'il n'est pas bonne de raconter aux enfants, tant elle sanglante.

Celle qui va vous être conté aujourd'hui commence dans une demeure au jardin magnifique. Demeure qui avait pour habitant un jeune homme aussi beau que les fleurs de son jardin. Mais qui sait ou cette histoire se terminera… Après tout, la guerre est cruelle pour ceux qui y participent.

Installez-vous confortablement et écoutez donc cette histoire. Une histoire de vampire, de loup-garous et de chasseur. Une histoire d'amour et de sang.

* * *

J'espère que ce petit prologue vous aura plu. Pour tout vous avouez, la première version ne ressemblait pas DU TOUT à ça. Et la seconde version devait se finir par "L'histoire de Yukimura Seiichi et Sanada Genichirou"

En fait au début, l'histoire devait se concentrer exclusivement sur le point de vue de Yukimura. Et sur sa relation avec Sanada. Avec quelques petites apparitions d'autres persos. Sauf qu'en écrivant, je me suis dit qu'il pourrait être intéressant d'avoir le point de vue de Sanada. Et puis Yanagi a pris une place plus importante que prévu. Puis Akaya est arrivé. Et je me suis dit que serait cool que Sanada est un partenaire de chasse, alors Tezuka s'est rajouté. Avec Tezuka est arrivé Fuji.

Tout cela pour dire que je ne sais pas encore qui va débarquer et où va aller cette histoire.

Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée en fonction du moment où vous lirez ceci. See you next time.


	2. Chapter 1 : La joie des petites ruelles

Rebonjour, rebonsoir,

J'ai décidé d'offrir tout de suite le premier chapitre vu la longueur ridicule de mon prologue.

Je tiens à signaler que je n'ai pas de bêta et que toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues. Si vous avez des propositions par rapport à l'histoire, n'hésitez pas non plus. Qui sait cela me donnera peut-être quelques idées à intégrer =D

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La joie des petites ruelles

Installé dans un fauteuil qui avait l'air des plus confortable, de faibles rayons de soleil éclairant son visage, Yukimura avait le nez plongé dans le journal du jour. Journal sur lequel on pouvait voir écrit en gros « **Des massacres inexpliqués : l'apparition d'un tueur en série ?** ». Ses sourcils se froncèrent au fur et à mesure de sa lecture avant qu'il ne lâche un léger soupir. Se relevant avec une grâce peu naturelle, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus se dirigea vers la fenêtre après avoir déposé le journal sur la table.

S'accoudant au rebord après avoir ouvert les carreaux, il inspira les douces odeurs qui provenait de ce qui faisait l'une de ses fiertés : son jardin. Des pas légers vinrent soudain briser le silence apaisant et Yukimura tourna légèrement la tête pour identifier l'odeur du nouvel arrivant. La reconnaissant, il retourna à la contemplation de ses plantes.

« - _Bonjour, Renji._  
\- _Bonjour à toi aussi, Seiichi_ , répondit le brun tout en s'approchant. _Belle journée_.  
\- _En effet. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite_ , demanda le bleuté tout en se retournant. _Je croyais que ton chiot te tenait occupé ?_  
\- _Seiichi…_ soupira Yanagi, faisait rire le plus petit des deux. _Il a un prénom. Mais je ne viens pas pour parler de lui avec toi. En fait, il y avait 87% de chance que tu es lu le journal et c'est de ça dont je voulais parler avec toi._  
\- _Alors, quel est ton avis ? Comme eux, tu penses que c'est un humain détraqué qui aurait soudainement décidé de passer à l'attaque…_  
\- _Tu sais, tout comme moi, que c'est bien trop cruel pour avoir été commis par un humain. Tu as dû entendre les rumeurs._  
\- _Et quoi ?_ Demanda Yukimura, tout en croisant les bras. _Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? Je ne suis pas un humain aux dernières nouvelles. Tu ferais de t'inquiéter pour ton louveteau. Il a plus à craindre des gens de ma race que moi._  
\- _Comme si ça allait les arrêter. Mais non, ce ne sont pas eux qui m'inquiète mais la réaction des chasseurs. Notamment le clan qui gère Tokyo…_ »

Le silence s'abattit dans la pièce alors que Yanagi avait finalement ouvert ses yeux, dévoilant des iris rouges comme le sang, pour les plonger dans ceux tout aussi rouges de Yukimura.

Les chasseurs… Un groupe réduit de personnes qui avait connaissance des créatures qui côtoyaient les humains. Un groupe qui s'était donné pour mission d'exterminer lesdites créatures. Si les loups garous étaient considérés comme moins dangereux, étant vu comme des gros toutous qui adoraient courir les nuits de pleines lunes, ce n'était pas le cas des vampires qui étaient à abattre à vue. Bien qu'un loup transformé en pleine ville n'échapperait pas non plus à la justice des chasseurs. Mais si les loups voyaient les humains comme des jouets, et les tuaient rarement, les vampires se nourrissaient d'eux, ce qui était intolérable selon les chasseurs. Qu'importe le fait qu'aujourd'hui, beaucoup de vampire ne tuaient plus leurs proies. Yukimura avait entendu qu'un clan aurait essayé de faire changer les mentalités mais leur existence avait été effacé, très peu voulant reconnaitre que les créatures surnaturelles n'étaient pas mauvaises par nature.

Le vampire aux cheveux bleus soupira à nouveau, tout en se retournant à nouveau vers l'extérieur.

« - _Je te demande juste d'être prudent_ , dit doucement le brun tout en se postant à ses côtés et posant une main sur son bras. _Juste quelques jours le temps que l'affaire se tasse et que les humains classent ça comme une histoire à raconter pour faire peur._  
\- _Tu doutes de mes capacités_ , gronda doucement Yukimura.  
\- _Bien sûr que non. Mais je sais que tu aimes le frisson de la chasse. Je ne veux pas avoir à t'enterrer._  
\- _Les chasseurs ne laissent pas de corps_ , fit remarque le bleuté.  
\- _Tu as parfaitement compris ce que je voulais dire, Seiichi. Je ne veux pas avoir à pleurer celui que je considère comme un frère._ »

Cette dernière phrase eut le mérite de calmer le plus petit qui se retourna vers Yanagi tout en lui promettant d'être prudent et de ne pas se faire remarquer autant que faire se peut.

« - _Être avec le loup t'as ramolli mon cher Renji._  
\- _Avoir quelqu'un qui compte sur nous a tendance à nous faire comprendre l'importance de notre vie._  
\- _Tu vas souffrir… Les loups n'ont pas la même longévité que nous, même si elle reste bien plus longues que celle des humains. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir…_  
\- _Quelle importance si cela me permet d'avoir de nombreuses années de bonheur. Tu sais que je suis heureux et c'est pour cela que tu ne l'as pas encore chassé malgré ta tendance à ne pas le nommer par son prénom. Tu comprendras quand tu seras à ma place._  
\- _Il y a bien longtemps que je me suis fait à l'idée que je finirais seul. Pas d'attache, plus de liberté_ , plaisanta doucement Yukimura. »

Renji secoua légèrement la tête, amusé malgré lui par son frère de cœur. Il haussa ensuite un sourcil en voyant le bleuté refermer sa fenêtre et se diriger vers la sortie de la pièce.

« - _Tu sors ? Moi qui pensais que tu allais rester avec moi vu que tu n'avais pas cours aujourd'hui._  
\- _Je ne m'étonnes même pas du fait que tu connaisses mon emploi du temps par cœur. Et il m'arrive d'avoir envie de sortir pour autre chose que les cours_ , s'amusa le plus petit. _Mais je peux rester avec toi si tu le souhaite._  
\- _Et bien, je peux éventuellement accepter de te laisser partir, si tu me laisse l'accès à ta bibliothèque._  
\- _Comme si j'allais te le refuser_. »

Yukimura laissa un échapper un nouveau rire avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bain afin de mettre ses lentilles qui cacherait la couleur naturelle de ses yeux. Après s'être passé un dernier coup de brosse à cheveux, il alla s'emparer de sa veste et lança un « _bonne lecture_ » bien qu'il savait que Yanagi devait déjà être plongé dans un livre.

En ouvrant sa porte, le vampire tomba nez à nez avec une jeune fille qu'il reconnut comme étant la fille de sa voisine.

« - _Oh… Euh… Bonjour_ , dit Sakuno, si les souvenirs de Yukimura étaient exacts, tout en rougissant. _Ma mère vous a fait ces gâteaux pour vous remercier… Pour son jardin… Pour s'en être occupé_ , finit-elle, tout en tendant un sac où se trouvait une boite.  
\- _Et bien, merci beaucoup_ , répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire. _Ce n'était pas nécessaire, ça m'a fait plaisir, ta mère a un très beau jardin. Tu l'as remercieras de ma part._ »

Yukimura attrapa le sac et Sakuno sembla se rendre compte à ce moment de sa tenue et qu'il s'apprêtait sans doute à partir se promener. Elle s'excusa rapidement avant de s'enfuir en courant. Une fois sûr qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas, le bleuté rigola. C'était pour ce genre de situation qu'il adorait la réaction qu'avait les gens face à lui.

Ouvrant la boite, il huma l'odeur. Si les gâteaux étaient aussi bon que l'odeur le laissait présager, il allait se régaler. Si biologiquement, il n'avait plus besoin de manger, cela ne l'empêchait pas de profiter de ce genre de plaisir.

Le vampire attraper une des pâtisseries, rangea la boite dans le sac avant de se mettre en route. Peut-être pourrait-il offrir un pied de fraisier à sa voisine. Pour s'être occupé du jardin de celle-ci, il savait qu'elle n'en avait pas et vu que celle-ci adorait faire des pâtisseries, cela lui serait utile. S'il pouvait en plus en profiter pour avoir des gâteaux gratuits, il n'allait pas dire non.

Alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans les ruelles, Yukimura finit par froncer les sourcils en sentant plusieurs odeurs le suivre. Il savait que se promener dans ce genre d'endroits exigus n'était pas recommandé mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait grand-chose à craindre au vu de sa nature. Il sentit une main lui agripper le bras et se laissa entrainer dans un cul de sac.

« - _Salut, ma mignonne_ , déclara l'homme qui le tenait. _Ou plutôt, mon mignon_ , continua-t-il, alors que son regard se posait sur sa poitrine inexistante. _On s'amusera de la même façon._ »

La phrase eut le mérite de faire ricaner les autres de la bande et le bleuté leur jeta un regard noir tout en essayant de dégager délicatement son bras. Enfin, délicatement pour un vampire. Il préférait éviter que ses agresseurs découvrent tout de suite qu'il avait une force surnaturelle.

Que celui qui était, il semblerait, le chef de la bande, l'ait pris pour une femme ne l'étonnait pas. Cela n'aurait pas été la première fois. Et il aimait jouer de cette confusion. Mais ce qu'il sous-entendait ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Les chasseurs osaient les appeler des monstres. Qu'il regarde l'humanité. De plus, du groupe présent, IL était le prédateur. Yukimura regretta quelques secondes d'avoir ses lentilles. Son regard aurait été beaucoup plus efficace.

Voyant que les hommes qui l'agressaient ne semblaient pas prêt de le lâcher, il se résigna à utiliser ses capacités. Croisant les doigts pour qu'un chasseur ne traîne pas dans les environs. Et dire qu'il avait promis à Yanagi d'être prudent. Il aurait dû disparaître quand il avait senti les odeurs étrangères. D'autant plus qu'il savait qu'en pleine journée, il y avait plus de risques d'être vu. Alors qu'en pleine nuit, il se serait fait un plaisir de donner une bonne leçon à ces humains.

« - _Lâchez-le immédiatement_ , s'exclama une voix grave alors que le bleuté s'apprêtait à se défaire de la poigne de son agresseur. »

* * *

Aperçu du prochain chapitre :

"Excusez-moi, dit le bleuté, tout en se redressant et attrapant sa tasse. Je suis étudiant en art et le dessin est ma passion. Et je me disais que votre visage s'y prêtait tout à fait."

Ou quand Yukimura décide de remercier son sauveur.


End file.
